Viveloc (BZPRPG)
Viveloc is a former soldier and De-matoran character native to Aensetr Derrum of the BZPRPG 2010 Season. He is currently played by Der Blitzmann. History Early Life Viveloc grew up as a street urchin with his little sister, Gadeli. Although they didn't have much materially, they still led a happy life with each other. That all changed one day when Viveloc was about twelve and Gadeli was five (in matoran years) when they went to the Towers of the Scholars... Finding the Suit Viveloc and Gadeli played all day long in a park in the Towers. Eventually, however, Viveloc grew bored and left, forgetting about his sister. He decided to explore the Towers, but got lost and ended up in a cave (unbeknownst to him, the cave was not far from the park). There, inside the cavern, was a pristine suit of armor and a backpack attached to it, gunmetal and gold like his armor. Curiously trying it on, Viveloc found that it was a perfect fit. His revelations were interrupted, however, by the sound of his screaming sister. Rushing to find the source, he saw her being slowly strangled to death by a thug, and despite the desparate pleading of her brother, the criminal would not stop. Enraged and incredibly desparate, Viveloc pummeled the criminal with all his might, but his blows were ineffectual. Then the Suit, triggered by Viveloc's rage, awoke. A flamethrower popped out of the startled matoran's right shoulder and hosed the thug. Shocked and badly burned, the criminal fled, dropping Gadeli. However, when Viveloc tried to help her up, she stared at him and fear, then ran away, afraid of what her brother had become. Saddened, he tried to find her, but was unable to. So, unhappy, he left the Sphere for Me-Kiri, resolving to never lose a friend again. The Early-Late Teens During this period, Viveloc lived in the Me-Kiri slums, trying to get by as he did before, except alone this time. However, he was to be sorely disappointed. Hearing of the suit, multitudes of criminals of all kinds rushed to get it, attacking him, trying to steal it, and more. During these encounters, he gradually improved his fighting skills, becoming a master of the weapons and tools he found in the Suit: a flamethrower/blowtorch, a taser/grapple gun, four mini-cordaks/jets, and a munitions backpack/explosive. The Me-Kiri Riots One day, Viveloc was taking a walk in a park in Me-Kiri when a toa ambushed him. Quickly killing the attacker, Viveloc ran out of the park, and found to his dismay that similar events were occurring all over the sphere, matoran being mobbed by toa. He scanned the area and found an ally in Najin, a matoran in a battle suit. The two held off the toa in their respective suits, but Najin's eventually had to recharge, and Viveloc, seeing his newfound friend's plight, protected his friend atop a building and racking up his kill count as Najin recharged. Finally, Najin was able to charge back into the fray, routing the two's foes completely. Tired by the day's fighting, however, Viveloc fell, unconscious. Soon, the matoran woke up to Az, an evil mutant, arguing with Najin, who had captured Az and caught Viveloc. Viveloc and Najin decided to let Az leave, then after a short conversation wherein they defined that Viveloc would be fighting for the Administration in the upcoming war, as he did not want to cheat, and Najin would be neutral, they parted, Viveloc moving to Se-Kiri. Saving Ishi The Quest For Ammunition First Encounter With Zevak Taking Down The Black Market Back To Se Near-Death and Rebirth Battle Against Takari Suicide Attempt Love Transformation﻿ Weapons The Suit The Suit was Viveloc's primary weapon for much of his career. The Suit has been revealed to be a sentient and highly advanced weapon made of many nanobots which can change configuration at will, usually to protect its wearer, including changing to become a life-support system. However, it may be ordered telepathically by its wearer due to its advanced link with their brain to fire weapons, activate them, etc. Though there are likely to be many possible configurations of The Suit, only three have been shown: 1. The suit of armor which covered Viveloc for the duration of his career as a mercenary, through the Kin crisis, and the black market affair as well as shortly after. This configuration of The Suit is the one that he is known widely and feared for. To the casual eye, it appears as a slight thickening of his gunmetal and gold armor as well as a scope for his Great Akaku and a beaten military backpack. Apart from heightening his durability, strength, and speed to in-matoran degrees, though no where near as much as a mask would, the armor has many weapons and tools corresponding to different parts of his anatomy: a. The eyes-Telescopic Vision/HUD-The scope on his Akaku gives the wearer telescopic vision for better aim and an HUD with thermal imaging. b. Right shoulder-Flamethrower/Blow Torch-At the wearer's mental command, a flamethrower pops out of their right shoulder which sprays flammable liquid and ignites it with a range of up to ten bio. It also doubles as a blow torch to weld and melt through metal at very short ranges. c. Left shoulder-Taser/Grapple Gun-When the user of the suit desires show, a grapple gun pops out of their left shoulder which can shoot a grappling claw up to eight bio. It may be electrified at their mental command as well to double as a taser. d. Forearms/Calves-Cordak Miniguns/Jets-'The user of the suit may command cordak miniguns to pop out of their forearms and calves and fire at an incredibly high rate of 2,000 rounds per minute. Alternatively, they can be used for last-second jetting by detonating cordaks inside the barrel, shooting the user of the suit to the side, down, or up at the last second by about a bio. Combined with the previously mentioned grapple gun, a user can easily traverse areas filled with pits and other ground-based obstacles. e. '''Back-Ammunition Backpack/Mini-bomb-'''What is likely the most important component of the suit, the backpack, is merely a container of ammunition. Not only does it hold many rounds of cordak bullets, it supplies the taser with a battery for charge and the flamethrower with both flame and its gas, all of which are sent to their respectives weapons/tools through tubes and wiring in the armor when the weapons are fired. Like all of the configuration's tools/weapons, there is another use for it: The backpack may be detached and used as a last-ditch explosive due to its battery acid, battery casing, cordak bullets, and flammable gas-when hit, it will explode spectacularly (as shown during the fight in the black market). '''2. The life-support system that became part of Viveloc when he nearly died in the fighter crash.'' It replaced his mucles with pistons and such, bones with metal, and all organs save the brain. It also changed his armor into jet-black solar paneling for power and removed his scope. However, despite its lack of weaponry, the durability, strength, and speed this suit enhanced was far beyond even the amount of Configuration #1. It also allowed its wearer to survive without food, water, or air, making them entirely self-sustained. A downside to using this form of The Suit was that it could control the user's body quite easily to meet its own ends; however, seeing as the The Suit is at a base level programmed to solely protect its wearer, such a variation is not necessarily as risky as one would think. '3. The face in the puddle. '''After the forceful expulsion of The Suit from Viveloc's body, its nanobots spilled into the swamp to make a silver coating atop the muck, with a face shaped like an Akaku with a scope that was also quicksilver in appearance within. This variation of the suit could talk physically. Other It has also been shown that Viveloc has a degree of proficiency in unarmed combat due to fighting quite often during his his youth on the streets, fighting Fraashion to a draw with the aid of Mif' by avoiding contact as much as possible while probing her cautiously. He also managed to disarm and defeat a Rahkshi with his body alone, quite a feat considering he was still in shock over his metamorphosis (on the other hand, the feat was made easier by the suit adding a great deal to his strength, speed, and durability). After the suit became part of Viveloc's body, he improvised and used a Rahkshi staff for a short while in conjunction with his degree of knowledge in street-fighting. It was discarded shortly after the Great Battle of Se-Kiri, however. Quotes ''"Charging four times your number...You've got guts, kid. But next time, don't do that heroism, or those guts will be in pieces." -Viveloc, to Ishi after the latter attacked several thugs "Someone certainly has a bit of the dramatic flare." -Fraashion, upon seeing Viveloc's first suicidal explosion "...I don't '''do '''stealth." -Viveloc casually explaining why he busted into the black market with complete disregard for sneaking in Trivia *Mangai has stated that because of VivXFraashion, he will not write another romance for a long while *A running gag with Viveloc is that he suicidally causes explosions to start fights and/or end them: Once in Se-kiri by attacking Zevak who had his finger on a bomb control; once in the black market, throwing his backpack on a table of ammunition and igniting it with a thrown cordak bullet; and he was attempting to pull another suicidal explosion off against Ishi in his demonic form before Ishi fled and Viveloc fell from his dozens of wounds *It has been revealed in an independent role-play that Viveloc drinks quite regularly, and can hold his alcohol Category:Matoran (BZPRPG)